A Stray Child
by Ai-White-Rabbit
Summary: A girl named Amber gets involved with the Homunculi. But when they send her on a mission to kill Edward, will she be able to follow through, or will the love that they share for each other hold her back?And does Envy have a secret crush on the girl?
1. Painful Memories and Forbidden Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Full Metal Alchemist. Wish I did, though; I'd have Ed with me all the time...Butanyway, the only characters I own are: Amber,James,Maria,Sanji,and Mina. Oh, and Kenichi doesn't count 'cause he's just someone who's mentioned. (You'll understand who these ppl are)**

**Okay, this first chapter is about the heroine of the story (or just the girl…don't really see her as the heroine…BUT IN ANY CASE! ). It gives a little background info about her and the family. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Painful Memories and Forbidden Magic**

The golden sun shines bright on a lovely Friday afternoon. A girl sits up a tree and stares out over the horizon. She inhales the fresh air and lets out a sigh of loneliness. Even on this beautiful day, she still can't forget those painful memories of the past…

"Amber, come down from there before you fall!" a woman's voice called from below.

Amber looks down at her mother,Maria, who seemed a bit puzzled as to why her child was up a tree…like some cat. The teenage girl hoped out of the tree and landed on her feet. She saluted her mom with an army gesture and said, "Yo".

"You silly girl" the mother laughs. "Come inside for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Now Amber, we went over this the other day. You have to eat or you'll get sick."

"I eat!...Just not a lot" Amber protested.

"Ah-you're right. But you should try to eat full meals, my dear."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm fine."

Her mother smiles weakly. She can't help but worry. Ever since her father was killed, Amber had never been the same. The mother headed back to house; she stops and faces her daughter. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Amber shakes her head, "No thanks. I'll just stay out here for a little while longer."

"Okay" her mother goes back inside.

Amber sits underneath the shady tree and pulls her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms over them and resting her head. She was dressed in a white tank top, khaki cargo pants, and white tennis shoes with dark green designs. She also wore a necklace that had a silver chain and a blue, glassed crescent moon on the end, and an emerald beaded bracelet with a bell charm on her left wrist. Amber was a light-brown skinned girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She stared blankly into space, deep in thought. A bad memory suddenly flashed through her mind. "Daddy" she whimpered as she began to cry.

Flashback to a month ago

_-"James Smith, you're under arrest for creating that killer Chimera!"_

_-"No, it was an accident!"_

_-"Hundreds of people are dead because of you!"_

_-"Wait, stop! My family needs me!"_

_-"No, don't take him away!"_

_---------------------------_

_-"Mrs. Maria Smith, I have something very important to tell you…I'm sorry, but your husband, James Smith, has been executed at 6:30 am today by the military."_

_-"…But…they…no, no its not true! NOOOOO!"_

_-"..D-Dad…DADDY WHY!"_

End flashback

Amber wiped her tears and stood up. She looked on to the future. She could move on and continue practicing alchemy, even if her mother would be against it. She didn't care. She wanted to learn all she could, so she could somehow restore her father's life and prove his innocence.

That evening, Amber's mom made cookies. Mina, Amber's older sister, came into the kitchen to clean the table and make room for the cookie trays. Sanji, the younger brother, helped as well. He opened the cabinet and grabbed three glasses. "Be careful" said Mina to the boy. Suddenly, he accidentally dropped one on and it shattered on the tiled floor. "Oops!"

"You didn't have to carry all of those" said the mother.

"Sorry Mommy, I just wanted to help."

"I'll get the broom" said Mina, exiting the kitchen. When she returned, Amber offered to sweep. Her sister gave her the broom and she began to sweep up the mess. Amber got all of the pieces into a neat pile and set the broom aside. Next, she opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper along with a pen. She drew a transmutation circle on the paper and placed the glass bits in the center. She clapped her hands on the sides of the circle and blue sparks emitted from the debris. The glass was now back in one piece.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Good thinkin', sis" Mina complimented.

The mother sighed, "Amber, you know the rule in this house."

"Yeah, yeah" she answered, taking a cookie from the tray.

"Don't 'yeah yeah' me. You know, you've gotten such a bad attitude since your father died."

"Oh boy, I don't feel like hearing this. C'mon Sanji." Mina took a couple of cookies for the themselves and led her brother into her room.

"Do you have to bring this up again?" Amber huffed.

"Yes, because you never seem to learn! I've told you many times not to use alchemy in this house. What if the military people found out?"

"They're not going to arrest me for repairing a broken glass! Geez, you've become so paranoid."

"And you've become a brat! You need to watch that attitude…You've changed so much… And you've become cold hearted!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!...Remember that boy Kenichi? He used to be our neighbor and you liked each other. But once your father was taken, you closed up your heart and scared that boy away from you!"

"………."

The mother sighed, "What's happened to you?"

"…Well if you don't like me anymore, then just say so!" With that said, Amber dashed to her room and stayed there for the rest of the evening.

That night, at around 11 pm, Amber ran away from home. She took with her some necessities in a back pack. She headed far out, near an area that was clustered with trees. She liked trees; they symbolized a safe place for her. Up ahead, she saw a grassy hill and went towards it. Amber had the eerie feeling of being watched. As she came closer to the hill, she could hear people talking. She approached cautiously. Then, she heard a growling sound from behind her. _"Is it that chimera Dad made?"_ she wondered. The killer chimera was never caught, so it's still out on the loose. Becoming scared, the girl crouched down and began running up the hill. Suddenly, she lost her balance and tumbled down the other side. Amber landed on her side in the grass; a little bruised, but fine otherwise. She looked up and saw three black figures standing over her. The moon's light wasn't enough to make out their faces, so she whipped out a flashlight and got a good look. One on the left was a grotesque looking fat man, in the middle was a woman with long black hair wearing a black dress, and on the right was a boy with long stringy green hair and he wore a black top, shorts, and bands on his arms and legs…

**End of chapter 1**

**Uh oh! Looks like Amber stumbled upon Gluttony, Lust, and Envy! Wonder what they'll do next. You've got to read the next chapter to find out! By the way, Ed and Al will be in the next chap. Yes, yes, I know…Ya'll sayin', "Get to them already!" Well I'm a getting'! Don't forget to write me a review please!**


	2. Never Get Involved with Homunculi

**Okay, here's the second chapter! Know I know that I said Ed and Al were gonna appear in this one, but it would've ended up being too long. But I promise they'll come in the next one. REALLY! Don't forget to write a review please!**

**Chapter 2: Never Get Involved with Homunculi**

Amber trembled a bit; the people were giving her strange stares. "Silly me" she giggled nervously.

"She looks delicious!" said the fat guy; drool was dripping from his mouth.

The frightened girl backed away after hearing that. She picked up a stick and drew a transmutation circle in the dirt. She clapped her hands on it and the earth formed into a giant cannon. "Stay away from me or be blown to pieces!" she threatened.

"Eh heh heh, silly human-" he was about to lunge at Amber when the woman in black stretched her arm out to block him.

"Wait, Gluttony…So, you're an alchemist?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Hmm…Relax, we won't harm you."

At first, Amber hesitated, but then took the woman's word and dropped her guard. The cannon turned to dust. "Well, uh…I'm sorry for disturbing you guys."

"That's alright…Actually, I'm glad you stumbled onto us. Maybe you can help us with something." The woman smiled.

"Well, first I need to know your names. I can't help people I don't know."

The woman introduced themselves, "I am Lust, that's Gluttony and Envy. We're Homunculi who want to become human."

Amber's eyes grew wide, "Homunculi?...Oh, I've read about those, but this is my first time meeting one…But why do you _want _to become human? You guys look like 'em already."

Envy interjected, "We may resemble humans but we are not pure. And with Alchemy we could make it possible. However, we cannot use it."

"So you have to depend on an alchemist to- ah I see…But I'm not _that_ skilled; can't you get someone else?"

Lust crossed her arms and said, "We've tried, but the one we confronted refused."

"I see…So, what's in it for me?"

"Hmm…First of all, we'll let you live…" Lust glanced at Gluttony who was still drooling. Amber made a "Eugh" kind of sound when she looked at the disgusting slob as well. "And also.." Lust continued, her voice sounding seductive, "We could probably give you something you crave the most. Or restore something you've lost." At that moment, Amber thought of her father. There was a silence as she thought about her decision. "Okay, I'll help." Lust smiled.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Amber…Hey, what're guys doing in this field anyway?"

"We we're tracking down the guy who didn't want to help us. He's supposedly in the town down that way" said Envy, pointing to its direction.

"Yes yes! That blonde boy!" Gluttony added.

"He shall pay dearly…" Lust whispered to herself as she looked out to the open.

"…I'm going to sleep" said Amber.

Once she was out of earshot, Lust said to Envy, "Envy, follow her. Make sure she doesn't escape."

"Gotcha"

Amber moved a distance away from the group and found a good spot under a tree. She pulled out a sheet and laid it out on the grass. Then she took out a small pillow and set it down as well. A rustle of footsteps came from behind her.

"What do you want!" she asked Envy.

"Chill out, I just came to make sure you won't run away."

"Hah! Don't worry 'bout that! I ran away from home, so I have nowhere to run to. And I sure ain't goin' back!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a broken family…Even though they try to act like everything's okay."

"…….."

Amber rolls herself in the sheet and said, "See ya' in the morning, Green Hair." Before Envy could respond, she had fallen asleep. He leaned against the tree and watched her sleep. Every now and then, Amber would mutter something in her sleep and make a whimpering sound; as if she was having a nightmare. Envy couldn't help but stare at her…He began to wonder what this feeling was…

In the morning, Amber awoke to find Envy asleep under the tree. She stood up and stretched her arms. Yawning, she began walking around to find the other two. Someone suddenly grabbed her by the arm. Their hands were big and fat. It was Gluttony.

"Heh heh, good morning. I think I'll have you for breakfast."

"Lemme go!" Amber screamed.

Gluttony laughed as he pulled her closer. He was about to bite her arm, when Envy came and snatched her.

"What're you doing!" Envy yelled, holding onto the girl tightly.

"Gluttony!" Lust called. "Didn't I tell you **not** to eat her?"

"Eeeeh…Sorry Lust. I'm just so hungry for human meat."

"Well you can eat that Elric boy that Amber is going to capture for us" said Lust as she turned to the girl.

"Say what!" Amber yelped. Envy released her after her loud reaction made him realize that he was still holding her.

"That's right, you're going to lure him here."

"But that wasn't part of our deal!"

"It is now…Or perhaps…" Lust extended her sharp claws directly at Amber's face. "I could just peel your skin off and call it even; your choice."

There was a short silence. Amber didn't have any other choice, really.

"Fine, I'll bring him here."

Lust retracted her claws and smiled. "This is perfect; a secret murder in this small forest. No one will ever know." She flashed a glance at Gluttony. She knew that he would happily devour the boy. Lust pulled out a picture from the sleeve of her glove and handed it to Amber. "Here. His name is Edward Elric, also known as the Full Metal Alchemist. He's accompanied by a tall metal man. He's about your age." Amber examined the photo then stuffed it in her pants pocket. Lust continued, "You've got three days to befriend him and gain his trust. Then lure him here."

"Right, I'll do my best."

**End of chapter 2**

**Me: Oh my gawd! Is she really gonna go after Eddy-Weddy!**

**Ed: What'd you call me!**

**Me: Ahem anyways sits on Ed you guys will have to continue reading to find out.**

**Ed: Trust me, they don't wanna read your trash.**

**Me: Ahh, but you forget my little plushie, YOU are in the story! So that makes you trash as well.**

**Ed: No not really…**

**Me: plays with Ed's hair La dee da Lil Edward Joopy-Joo! **

**Ed: …Would you stop fiddling with me! And stop callin' me weird names!**

**Me: Ho hoo! You think that's weird? Wait till you see what everyone calls you when they see your baby pictures. Ya' know, the ones where you're sitting in a pickle jar…naked?**

**Ed: NANIIIIIIII! WHERE'D YOU FIND THOSE!**

**Me: Hahahaha! Silly mushroom, I made that up!...Or did I?**

**Ed: Stop messin' with my mind woman!**

**Me: Hehehe. whispers No really, I have those pictures…**

**Ed: OO**


	3. Full Metal Meets Cat Girl

**Alrighty then, this time the Elric Bros. are in this chapter, I promise. Okay go read now, I won't hold you back. **

**Chapter 3: Full Metal Meets Cat Girl**

Amber grabbed her backpack and went east. She was heading for the new and unfamiliar town; which where Ed is suppose to be.

Just as soon as Amber said, "Man, I wish I had a horse" she arrived to her destination. There was a sign that read "Bushburg Town". Amber made her way onto the busy streets. It was more clustered than her hometown. She went around asking people if they had seen the boy she was seeking; no luck. It was noon and the sun's rays were making Amber hot and tired. She sat in a dark alley to cool off, while drinking a bottle of water. A strange sound caught her attention; It sounded like meowing. She found a box of little kittens behind her. There were at least five and were a bit skinny. She frowned and wondered, _"Who'd leave them here like this?"_ Amber picked one up and sat it in her lap. She poured some water in her hand and fed the gray kitten. "So cute!" she giggled. All of the other kittens scrambled out of the box and surrounded the girl. They wanted to play and were hungry.

Just a few feet away, the Elric Brothers were walking in Amber's direction.

"Man, this place is crowded. All these people in one place just make it hotter" Ed complained while fanning himself.

"So let's find a place to stay" Al suggested.

"Wish we could, but our money's low…Arg! Damn Mustang! Making us work on a hot day. Can't he search for the Chimera himself!"

"Do you think we can defeat it once we find it?"

"I dunno. But If we don't find it here, then we'll have to check that town in the west…Ya' know, I hope this isn't no wild goose chase. 'Cause if it is-"

"Oooh, kittens!" Al cut him off.

Amber looked up at the two. "Huh?"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to complain here!" Ed spurted.

"Look Brother! Aren't they cute?" said Al, holding one up. Ed gave him a _I don't care_ look. Al turned to Amber, "Are these your cats?"

"Huh?-No, I just found them. You wanna adopt them?"

"Please Brother, can I? Pleeeease? They're so adorable!" Al begged, shoving two kittens in Ed's face.

"Get that dirty flea-bag away from me!"

Right at that moment, Amber and Al gave him evil glares. Amber muttered, "I bet they're cleaner than you." Al sniggered and whispered, "Yep." They gave Ed strange grins.

"Come again!"

"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you Edward Elric?"

"Yeah so?"

"I've been looking for you. So who're you?" she turned to Al.

"I'm Alphonse Elric; Ed's little brother."

"Little?...No way, he's the little one."

Ed's eyes grew big, "Who're you callin' little! How dare you say that, you're no taller than me!"

"Oh my, such a big temper for a shrimp."

"Whaaaaaaat!" Ed's face turns red and steam blows out of his ears, making a _toot_ sound. "Raaaah!" He lunges at Amber but Al holds him back. "Wait'll I get my hands on you! I'm gonna rip you to tiny pieces and feed you to the CATS!"

"Brother please, control yourself!"

"I can't take it anymore! Everyone's always making fun of my height! I'm at the end of my rope! And she's askin' for it! I'm gonna kill her!"

"You don't mean that; you're just angry 'cause you're hungry!" Al whined.

Once Al had said that, Ed's stomach growled. Amber watched, a bit taken aback. "Uh-um, I'm sorry for teasing you, Edward. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you'd get _this_ angry. My name's Amber." She held out her hand. Al released his insane brother and he shook the girl's hand. "Yeah, pleasure" Ed replied with a lil huff.

"Nice to meet you, Amber" Al shook her hand too.

"Same!" she smiled.

"To show my apologies, I'd like to treat you to lunch."

"Fine by me! But, Al can't eat; only his soul is in the armor, not his body."

"I see, sorry. Well, anyway, let's go!"

They found a nice, air conditioned restaurant to eat out. Amber sat the box of kittens outside and they entered. It was full of people but that didn't stop them from eating. Amber picked out a seat for them and the sat down. Amber opened her menu, "So what do you want?" she asked Ed.

"A cheese burger with fries and barbequed chicken, and an orange soda"

"That was a quick decision"

A waiter came by a few minutes later and asked if they were ready to order. Amber told him what they wanted, well more what Ed wanted. He left to go prepare the order.

"So Cat Girl, why were you looking for us?" asked Ed.

Amber paid no attention to the name and made up an excuse, "I need you to show me how to improve my alchemy skills."

"Improve? Wait, you're an alchemist?"

"Yeah"

"Hah, you're kidding!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah sure, well anyway; I can't actually show you how to make improvements. You have to learn for yourself."

"You just don't want to help."

"Please don't start arguing" Al commented.

"We won't. In any case; it's time to turn the tables. What are _you two _doing here?"

"Geez, you're a nosy one. We're looking for some killer Chimera that some guy created."

Amber froze; he couldn't be talking about the one her dad made. "W-what was the guy's name?"

"Uhh, I think it was John…No James Smith, yeah that's it. Do you know him?"

Amber couldn't find any words to speak. She was a bit glad that they were going to try and stop that Chimera; but the thought of her father upsets her.

"Feh, crazy guy; I don't know why he'd make something like that. He must be a real nutso."

"NO HE'S NOT!"

A couple of people turned their heads and stared at her.

Amber cooled herself, "I-I mean…you don't even know him." She sat there staring down at her hands in her lap. She was restraining her tears, trembling a bit. Ed stared at her for a moment but didn't answer. He knew it be best if he didn't upset her more. He looked over at his brother, who looked back as if he was trying to tell Ed to do something. And he did; Ed placed his arm around Amber's shoulders, nearly making her jump. He stared at the table, too shy to look at her. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Her eyes shifted to him, "Why are you apologizing to me? I yelled at you."

"Because I probably said something wrong" he grinned at her "So, cheer up!"

Amber smiled slightly. Then the waiter came over with the food. Ed went right to it. Amber ate a ham sandwich and had a glass of root beer. When they were finished, Amber paid the bill and they left.

"I have to find someone who will adopt these kittens" she said as she stood outside the restaurant.

"Just leave 'em."

"No way!" Al and Amber said at the same time.

"Man, you guys love cats don't you?"

"Yes" said Al.

"Why don't you sell them?" Ed suggested.

"That's an idea!" said Amber. She shuffled around in her pockets and her bag but couldn't find what she was looking for. "You have some chalk?"

"Yeah" Ed handed it to her. She drew another transmutation circle on the brick covered ground and clapped her hands on it. A wooden stand shot up. She then made a sign that read "_Kittens for sale! $10_"

"Oh, Cat Girl really is an alchemist" said Ed, feeling a bit stupid for judging her. Amber poked her tongue at him. At first, nobody came to purchase the little animals. But then a few kids came running over with their parents. Soon, all of the kittens were sold, except for the gray-striped one. It was the one that Amber first picked up.

"I guess I'll keep this one" Amber smiled. She cleared everything and counted the money. "Fifty bucks, not bad."

"You mind splitting that with us?" asked Ed, his eyes fixed on the money.

"Brother, you're being rude."

"Its okay" said Amber "I have an idea: Let me be your friend and I'll pay for whatever you need; I have lots of money on me."

"That's it? Alright, fine." Ed laughed a bit.

"You guys need a place to stay, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then c'mon, let's find an inn!"

It was hard, but the group found an inn for a reasonable price. Amber paid for a three night stay. She got her own room, while the brothers shared one. Each room had two beds, with a lamp and bathroom. That evening, Amber sat on her bed, going over the plan in her head. The gray kitten snapped her out of her thoughts when it hopped onto her lap and meowed.

"Hello, little one. I need to give you a name." she checked it's gender. "A boy, eh? Hmm…How about Little Damien, or Kuroki, or maybe…Edward."

"Did you call me?" came a familiar voice.

Amber was freakishly surprised. She held the kitten up to her face and said, "Did you just speak?"

Ed walked into the room, "Of course I did!"

"HUH! Oh! Ha ha, I thought the cat was talking!"

"Oh, were you calling me just now? I heard you say my name."

"No no, I was trying to think of a name for the cat."

"You were going to name it after me?"

"Ew no! I meant Edward Scissor Hands!"

"Who?"

"Never mind…"

Ed picked up the kitten and examined him. He handed it back to Amber and said, "He's a handsome fellow." He left the room. Amber sat there for a moment to think. She looked at the kitten and said, "I'll name you Elk."

**End of chapter 3**

**Me: Hah! Kind of funny that she didn't name him after you!**

**Ed: mutters**

**Me: The next chapter is going to get juicy! Envy is going to start showing signs of affection for Amber. Whoooo! Please review! **


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait; I've been busy with other stuff.**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor**

The next morning, Ed and Al couldn't find Amber anywhere in the inn. Al stayed in his room to wait, while his brother went out looking for her. About ten minutes later, he saw her walking in the crowd.

"Hey, Amber!"

"Huh? Oh, Ed!"

"Where the hell were you!"

"Um, out"

"Could you please leave a note next time!"

"Heh, sorry. Didn't know you were worried."

Ed noticed that she was holding a small velvet hand bag that she never had before. "What's that?"

"Nothing! C'mon let's get back."

Somewhere in the crowd was Lust. She watched the two as they walked away; an evil smile stretching across her face. The teens went back to the inn and found Alphonse happily playing with Elk.

"Amber, welcome back! Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Hey, are you thirsty Ed?"

"Yeah, I could use a good drink after being out there" he said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"'Kay" Amber cheerfully left the room.

"She's weird…" Ed mumbled.

"You know you like her" said Al.

"Are you kidding? She's a weird cat lover!"

"Don't say that. What's so weird about her?"

"I don't know. Leave me alone."

"Ed has a crush!"

"AL!" His ears turned pink. He growled and threw one of his boots at his little brother.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I need to call Mustang…" Ed reached for the phone and dialed.

Meanwhile, Amber was pouring a clear, liquid poison into Ed's glass of fruit punch. She had got it out of the purple that Lust gave to her earlier. The new plan was for Amber to personally kill Edward. She had gotten this message last night. Somehow, Envy managed to sneak into her room and relayed the information to her. _"This is so stupid. Why am I even doing this?"_ she thought. Amber figured one thing out though; she knew that once she turned the Homunculi into pure humans, then they could help resurrect her father. She could help them study Alchemy, and they would repay her by fulfilling her wish…

Cut back to Edward-

Roy's voice could be heard over the phone, he was laughing loudly. "Hahahaha! Oh, Edward, you're so funny!"

"FUNNY! This ain't funny! I'm tired of searching for the Chimera. We've been doing this for almost four weeks!"

"Chill out, since you're not having any luck in this town, then move to Azure Town, in the west. That's the place where the Chimera was actually created."

"So why didn't you instruct me to go there first!" Ed's voice rose higher with each word.

"Because I like teasing you. Bwahahahaha!"

Ed slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Damn him…BURN IN HELL! HELL I SAY, HEEEEEEEELLLLL!" Ed wildly ran his fingers through his hair while yelling. Amber walked in, eyeing him in a funny way. Ed straightened himself and walked over to her. "Ah- thanks, my throat is so dry."

"Don't thank me just yet…"

"What ever" Ed shrugged and placed the rim of the glass to his lips. Millions of thoughts ran through Amber's head. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! She didn't want this, no! She didn't want to be responsible for the murder of an innocent person. With nothing else to do, Amber began tickling Ed. He immediately dropped the glass on the carpeted floor, its contents being absorbed by the material. Amber pushed Ed to the edge of the bed and tickled harder. He laughed loudly and kicked around. She poked hard at his sides. Al watched them; he was so surprised by this insanity that his head started slipping off of his shoulders. Amber stopped and backed away from Ed, giving him air. "That was random" said Al. Amber smiled widely, despite the fact that she almost killed the one she was tickling. After Edward caught his breath, he said, "What was that for!"

"I wanted to make you laugh. You seemed angry when I walked in."

"Yeah but, you could've at least let me have a drink. Never mind, I'll go get one myself."

Once Ed left, Alphonse said, "What was that all about?"

"I dunno…" Amber folded her hands behind her back and walked out.

Al sat there, confused; _"She is a bit strange…"_

That night, Amber couldn't sleep; she felt guilty about what happened earlier. Deciding to apologize to Ed, she got out of bed and walked out the door; she bumped into someone.

"Envy!" Amber said in surprise.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ah-nowhere…What're you doing here?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…Fine, I'll go back" Amber went back to her room in a huff, Envy followed. As Amber was about to lie back in bed, she raised her eyebrow at the Homunculi. "Why are you still here?"

"To stand watch"

"Hm…Fine. You can sit on the other bed. Might as well get comfortable while you're here"

"Don't tell me where to sit, you're not the boss of me"

"Whatever," Amber hoped into bed.

Envy sat on the edge of the extra bed, staring at the ground. Amber told him 'goodnight' as she pulled the sheets over herself, but he didn't answer. After a quiet moment, Envy spoke, "You like Edward?"

Amber sat up a bit, "Whoa, that was random. Um, why do you ask?"

"Just curious" Envy shrugged.

"Hmm…well, yeah, he's really cute. Although I don't think he likes me; we just met after all."

"I see, so that's why you don't want to kill him. To be honest, you don't look like someone who'd commit murder." Envy chuckled.

"Hah, if I'm angry enough I will! But hey, how'd you know that I didn't want to do it?"

"I can tell"

"Oh…"

The room fell silent again-

Envy replayed the response over and over in his head: _"Yeah, he's really cute."_

"Damn" Envy muttered, clenching his fists at the thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn!" Envy stood up and faced the girl, his expression changing from anger, to sadness, to nervousness. He smiled weakly at her and said, "It's nothing…really. I-I'm sorry. Go to sleep, I won't bother you anymore." He began walking to the exit.

Amber sat up, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Wait, where are you going? Can't you stay?"

"I could, but I don't want to make you feel awkward."

"But I don't mind"

Envy almost felt himself blushing; he smiled and replied, "Alright". He sat all the way on the bed by Amber's side and the two talked for at least an hour. The girl became tired and eventually dozed off. Envy gently placed his hand on her shoulder then leaned in and kissed her forehead. After realizing what he had just done, he felt a bit guilty, because he knew that Amber would never love him in return. Feeling crushed and a bit confused, he silently rushed out of the room, leaving Amber fast asleep in bed.

**End of chapter 4!**

**Aww how sweet and yet bitter. Poor Envy doesn't know how Amber feels about him, but he just assumes that she dislikes him. Does she love him? Or will it be Edward who steals her heart away? Find out next chapter; it'll be funny and unexpected! And I'll try not to take so long to post it. Ha ha! **


	5. The Chimera and a Scandalous Plot part1

**In this chapter Al, Ed, and Amber come in contact with the chimera. And also, Lust begins to conjure up a plan to get rid of our heroes. This chapter is longer than the others so I had to cut it into two parts. As the story continues, Amber starts to realize that she has feelings for Envy as well as Edward! Who will she choose in the end? And who loves her the most? You must read to find out! Mwahahahahaha! (okay, so maybe the evil laugh wasn't called for)**

**Chapter 5: The Chimera and a Scandalous Plot (part 1)**

It was still night; Envy disguised himself as a regular human while walking through the town. He arrived at a small house. It was the place that Lust had obtained after killing the two people who lived inside. Envy walked in, reverting back to his true form. He entered the living room and found Lust sitting on the sofa, reading a book. She looked to her left and saw Envy standing there and said, "So, how are things going?" She adjusted the lamp on the platform next to her to get better lighting. The green-haired homunculi hesitated for a moment, then he answered, "She hasn't done it yet".

"I see…Well, if she doesn't do it soon, then I'll have to get my hands dirty" she smiled wickedly.

Envy kept quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I'm just tired. Where's Gluttony?"

"Eating out tonight…Ah! Hey that gives me an idea" Lust closes her book and turns to fully face Envy. "I've got a new mission for you…"

The next morning-

"Wake up already! Hey!" It was 7:46 a.m. and Ed was yelling at Amber, who was fast asleep. He dragged her limp body out of bed and began shaking her hard. "Grrr! Get up, damnit!"

"Nii-san, you're being violent again. You're scaring Little Elk" Al exclaimed as he pointed to the little kitten who was hiding in a corner. Elk's thoughts at that moment: _"Big scary man in red coat with big mouth!" _Ed tried waving his dirty socks in front of Amber's nose, but still she slept.

"Wow, that's some powerful stink and she still sleeps!" Al laughed.

"Aw, shut up"

"…Maybe a kiss will wake her up"

"I said shut uuuup!"

Al giggled. That was the last straw; Ed took a deep breath and yelled in Amber's ear: "AMBER, GET THE HELL UP OR YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH OF INFERNO AND BURN IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF MUSTANG'S UNDERWEAR!" Amber immediately jumped up screaming, "AHHHH! IT BUUUUURNS!"

Roy at that moment-

"ACHOO!"

"You okay, sir?" asked Lt. Havoc

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must be talking about my underwear again. Geez, I mean REALLY, if you go to a party wearing a velvet purple thong, everyone makes a big deal out of it! Maybe it was the gold trim that was a bit much…I dunno…"

Havoc made a 'what the f-" face, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"Oh, and by the way, did you know that Hawkeye is completely nude under her uniform? Ha ha, how's THAT for useful information!" Roy stood proudly on his desk holding a 'thumbs-up' at the camera, with a twinkle in his eye. Havoc wiggled into a puddle of mush on the floor thinking, _"I can't understand anything anymore…Mustang in a thong! That's creepy!"_

Lt. Riza Hawkeye came storming into the room holding a gun in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. She glared hard at Roy and said, "Do you want to die fast, or painfully slow?" A little ghost spirit floated out of Roy's mouth shouting, "I'm too young to die!" and he stood there frozen like ice…….

Back to the other side of the story-

"Oh, it's you, one of the Mario Brothers" Amber yawned.

"Who?...Anyway, you sleep like a rock! Now get dressed, we're leaving!"

"Huh? Leaving? What nonsense are you spouting?"

"It's not nonsense! We're going to Azure Town in the west to kill that wild chimera."

"Oh…Alright, whatever you say chief" Amber stood up and stretched.

The three teens gathered their things and headed out; the homunculi group secretly followed. Once they arrived to the town, they noticed people running around screaming in fear. Amber saw a woman she knew and pulled her aside from the crowd. "Akina, what's wrong?"

"It's The Beast! It's on another killing spree!"

"Where is it?" Ed butted in.

"A few blocks down there, the police can't stop it! Oh, and Amber, you should go home to check on your mother."

"No time for that! We have to stop it" said Ed.

"Stop it? But how?" asked Akina.

"With Alchemy…" Amber answered.

"Come on!" said Ed, running towards the heart of the commotion.

"Right!" said Al following.

"Be careful" Akina noted to Amber. She nodded, then ran off to catch up with the others.

They came to a sudden stop when the chimera emerged from the crowd, holding a dismembered leg in it's mouth. People came running from all directions, nearly knocking the three down. Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground, making the ground collapse under the creature. But it failed, the animal leaped into the air and charged at Ed. He clapped his hands again and formed an extending chain with a sharp dagger at the tip from his metal arm. He quickly swung it and it wrapped around the chimera's neck. The chimera was much too powerful to be held by a kid, and it thrashed around, knocking Ed off his feet. Seeing that was a careless idea, he abolished the weapon. Al created a giant concrete hand that rose from the ground and grabbed hold of the beast. The hand squeezed hard and the animal growled. Ed sent flying daggers at it. Amber began drawing a bunch of transmutation circles on the ground with a pencil. But before she could do anything else, she heard Ed yelling, "WATCH OUT!" Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed violently by the shoulder. The chimera ran off with her in it's teeth. "Damnit!" Ed cursed and changed his metal arm into a sharp blade. He and Al chased after them. The chimera brought Amber to a clearing and released her from it's jaws. Her arm was bleeding badly, and her shoulder was filled with intense pain. The chimera looked deeply into her eyes, then roughly rubbed it's nose against her cheek. It began licking her wound. Amber examined the strange creature; that's when she found it to be quite beautiful. It had the body of a wolf, but it had the size and mane of a lion, and there were deer antlers on its head. Amber stroked its fur…She started to feel déjà vu…..Ed came rushing in, and stabbed the animal in it's side. It roared loudly and pawed at Edward, knocking him down. Grabbing his metal leg, it shook him from side to side. "Stop it!" Amber yelled. The chimera stopped, it took one last look at her and ran off. "Wait, come back!"

"We gotta go after it!" said Ed, feeling dizzy as he stood up.

"No, Amber's hurt, see? She has to be treated" said Al.

"Alright…Aw man, that looks painful."

"Yeah, it is" Amber huffed.

"Come on, we have to get you to a doctor and have that checked" Ed placed Amber's other arm around his neck and his hand held her waist to help her walk. The streets were a mess; it looked like the aftermath of a war. Ed was able to hitch a ride with the police to get to the hospital. While in the car, Amber began to loose consciousness. Her head slipped off of Ed's shoulder and onto his lap, her vision became all blurry. The towel that was pressed on her shoulder was soaked with blood. Ed was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear. She began to slip under.

Amber woke to find herself lying in bed at the hospital, with her shoulder bandaged up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Alphonse sitting in a chair by her bedside.

"She's awake" Al nudged his brother who was lying in the bed next to Amber's.

Ed looked over and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"A little drowsy…But, why are you in bed too?" Amber answered weakly.

"Well, the doctors said that you lost a lot of blood so…"

Al cut him off, "They had to perform a blood transfusion. And Ed was the guinea pig!"

"Hey!" Ed sat up, feeling a bit tired and almost falling back down.

Amber smiled widely, "Thank you, I owe you one."

Ed blushed a bit, "Aw-it was no trouble."

"So how long are we supposed to stay here? Don't we have to catch the chimera?" Amber asked Al.

He replied, "The doctor's said that if you're strong enough, then you'll be released tomorrow."

"Good" Ed sighed.

"Oh Amber, I wanted to ask you about that lady you talked to earlier. She said that 'you should go check on your mother'. Do you live here?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then, why were you way in Bushburg?"

"No reason really. I just wanted to travel for a while to improve my skills in alchemy."

"Oh"

A few miles away, the homunculi group were entering the town-

"What a mess; wonder what happened here" said Envy.

"Not many people around…Perfect." Lust smiled.

Gluttony walked up to her, "Lust, Lust! I'm hungry again! May I go searching for the humans?"

"Yes, but be back in ten minutes." Gluttony ran off laughing and drooling like the strange creature that he was.

"Envy" said Lust; he faced her. "Don't forget about the plan. You have to find that girl as soon as possible. And when you do, you'll know what to do." "Yes" Envy nodded, remembering what she had told him last night…

The next day, Edward and Amber were released from the hospital and they went off looking for the chimera.

"It might be near the forest. Should we check there?" Al questioned.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm a little tired and hungry. Hey Amber, can we stop by your mom's for a while?" asked Ed.

"Uh…I don't know. You see, I sort of ran away from home, so…"

"What! Why?"

"'Cause…my mom and I don't get along all the time"

"At least you have a mom" Al said solemnly.

"….Oh, I'm sorry you guys….Alright, let's go."

When they arrived to Amber's house, her mother's emotions exploded. She fussed at her daughter for sometime, then settled herself and was thankful that she had returned home, and with friends!

"Forgive me for being so loud. Pleased to meet you gentlemen, my name is Maria Smith, Amber's mother" she held out her hand.

Ed shook it, "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric."

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Al greeted happily.

"Oh my, such big armor! Why don't you take it off, dear? Aren't you hot?"

"Uh-no I'm fine, really!" said Al nervously.

"By the way, my mother forbids Alchemy in this household; so don't do anything" Amber whispered. The Elric brothers nodded. Sanji entered the living room, holding a toy in his hands. When he saw Amber, he ran to her with open arms crying out, "You're back, you're back!" Amber scooped her little brother up into her arms and kissed his head.

"Hi Sanji! Have you been good?"

"Uh huh! I've missed you big sis!"

When Mina came out from the shower, she heard voices coming from the living room. She walked in and saw her little sister standing there. She too came over and embraced her sibling. Ed and Al stared at the young woman who was dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Amber, I'm so glad you're back! We've missed you so much!"

"I know, me too! Oh hey, I want to introduce you to my two friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric!" She turned to face the boys and found them staring at Mina. "ACK!" she shouted, "Stop staring at my sister like that!" She slapped Ed hard across the face.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Yeah, and I'm not breathing" Amber said sarcastically.

"Now, now sis," Mina placed her hand on Amber's shoulder, "That's no way to treat our guest…"

"Heh, yeah you're being rude" said Ed, smiling.

"This is!" said Mina as she slapped Edward across the face with the wet towel that was wrapped on her head. Ed fell on the floor thinking, _"I'm officially afraid of the beauty."_

"Well now, I'll whip up some lunch! Make yourselves comfortable, boys!" said Maria, as she exited the room.

That evening everyone gathered up in the living room to look at old photos. "Oh, this was when Amber first learned alchemy. Look at that cute little face!" Mina squealed. "Yeah, you were pretty cute" said Ed. "You thin so?" asked Amber, smiling brightly. Ed nodded and flipped the page. Sanji was asleep, and Alphonse was helping Maria clean the kitchen. When they were done, they joined the others in the living room and ate brownies. One certain picture that Amber found, reminded her of what happened a year ago.

Flashback

A chimera sat in the middle of a transmutation circle. There were all sorts of tools and other strange instruments inside the candle lit room.

"_Amber, come see!"_

"_What is it, Dad?...Whoa, what's that!"_

"_It's a Chimera; I've combined a wolf, lion, and a deer into one animal."_

"_Wow! It's beautiful! But why'd you make it?"_

"_It's a gift for you."_

"_Really!"_

"_Mmhm. It'll be your guardian, but make sure you take good care of him."_

"_I will! I'm old enough to take care of an animal. So did you name it yet?"_

"_No, I was going to let you name him."_

"_What is that monster!"_

"_Oh, Maria."_

"_Get that thing out of this house! I'll call the police and have that thing exterminated!"_

"_No, I wanna keep him!"_

Later that day, Amber sat in the basement with the chimera; which was locked up in its cage.

"_Mom says that she's going to get rid of you. But I won't let her. You're my friend, and she can't take you away!...Humans are such stupid creatures, I hate them!"_

The chimera stared at her with its golden eyes and listened intently. It made a soft growling noise and Amber stroked its fur.

"_I can't let them take you…"_ Amber unlocked the cage. _"Run away. And don't trust the humans, they'll kill you once they catch sight of you!"_ She said as she led the animal to the back door. She held it open; the chimera took another look at her, as if he didn't want to leave. _"Don't worry, we'll meet again someday."_ Still, it stood there, staring. Then it left…

End flashback

"_That's right, I remember now…It's my fault that the chimera kills humans…I'm so stupid!"_ Amber thought. The peaceful evening was interrupted by a person's scream from outside. "Again!" Ed shouted. "Brother, look! It's that Homunculi!" Al exclaimed. They peeked out the window and saw Gluttony eating people. Amber, Al, and Ed rushed outside to stop him. "Hey fat boy!" Amber called. Gluttony faced her and smiled widely, then ran off. "Get back here!" "I'm tired of running!" Ed complained as he followed Amber and Gluttony, Al followed as well. Gluttony ran to a dark alley and turned a corner. When the three teens came to the corner, he was gone.

"What the hell!"

"Where'd he go?" Al looked around.

Suddenly, Edward was forced onto the ground and hit his head. The fat homunculi had jumped on him, knocking him out cold. "Brother!" "Edward!--AH!" Envy knocked her on the head as well. She fell to the ground unconscious. "No, Amber!" Al shouted. "Don't worry…" came Lust's voice. Al turned around and saw her standing right in front of him, "You'll join them soon." Envy changed his arm into a long blade, chopping down the brick wall next to them. The rubble fell onto Alphonse and buried him deep. The three homunculi made off with Amber and Edward….

**-To be continued **

**Coming up next chapter, stage two begins in Lust's plot to kill Edward and Amber; but what about Alphonse? Will the plan follow through, or will something unexpected happen that will alter everything? You'll find out soon! Please review!**


	6. The Chimera and a Scandalous Plot part2

**Sorry for the long wait you guys; I've been having a writer's block.**

**Chapter 6: The Chimera and a Scandalous Plot (part 2)**

Amber finally regained consciousness and the first thing she saw was Edward. Her head was resting in his lap. She sat up and looked around; they were in a different alley and no one was in sight.

"Good, you're awake" Ed breathed a sigh of relief.

Amber noticed that his jacket was all cut up. "What happened? Did you get in a fight with the Homunculi?"

"Yeah, when I came to my senses I found myself being carried away by that fat guy. The guy with green hair was carrying you. I managed to grab you and escape, but I don't know what happened to Al."

"Maybe we should go look for him."

"No, not right now; my head is really hurting. But in any case, are you alright?"

"Yes…Hey, Ed…"

"Hm?"

"Umm…Uh-thank you for saving me again."

"You're welcome…Wait, 'again'? When did I-?"

"When you gave me blood after the chimera attacked me. Boy, that hit to the head must've did some damage!" Amber giggled.

"Oh, yeah, right…Heh. Well you know I have to look out for you" Ed rubbed his head and smiled.

"You're really sweet"

Ed blushed a bit. Amber sat with her back against the wall, her knees up with her arms stretched out on them. She sat there wondering about Ed's feelings for her. She wanted to ask him so badly, but couldn't find the courage to speak.

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Amber shook her head and smiled, "Nope, I'm fine really! I was just thinking about what you've done for me. I really appreciate it!" She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I really like you Ed. In fact…I kind of…sort of…love you…" Edward stared at her for a moment; he knew she would tell him this someday. Amber sat there, feeling nervous and maybe a bit stupid. She could feel her face turning red. Ed smiled and placed his arm around her, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her lips. Amber couldn't be any happier! He pulled away from her with a saddened look on his face. "…But…" Ed began, suddenly making Amber feel uncomfortable, "I can't deceive you anymore…" Before Amber could ask what he meant, the blonde-haired boy suddenly changed into the green-haired homunculi, Envy. Amber jumped up and backed away from him, "You!...You tricked me! But why?"

"Amber, please don't be angry" said Envy as he stood up.

"Why? Why? I really thought you were Edward! And after I said that…ugh! I feel so stupid!" Amber felt tears forming in her eyes. She began beating her head with her fists.

"Hey stop that!"

"Why'd you do this!" Amber cried.

"I didn't mean to, honest! I was just…jealous."

"Of what!"

"Because you loved him and not me!" Envy shouted.

Amber began to cry even more, "…I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…But, you didn't have to trick me like that. It really hurt my feelings!...I thought y-you were my friend…"

Envy began to feel guilty; he realized how selfish he was being. "Don't cry…I really am sorry" he said softly, wiping Amber's tears away. He hugged her tightly; Amber sniffed and hugged him back. "I'm sorry…So sorry…" Envy whispered. _"Maybe, things are supposed to be this way…" _hethought. "You're a good person…" came Amber's muffled voice; Envy pulled away to look at her, "Even though you're not human, you experience the same feelings as we do. And you rescued me from the others. I think you are human, in my eyes." He smiled at her; she smiled back and said, "If I ever learn how to, I'll only make you into a pure human."

"Then we'll have to get rid of the others" Envy smiled.

"Yup" Amber smiled back.

The smile on Envy's face softened; he placed his hands on Amber's shoulders and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around Envy's back and they kissed. He held her in his arms, hoping that this moment would last forever; Amber felt the same way. She began to wonder about this feeling she had for Envy…Was she really falling in love with him?...Yes, she was…Their lips parted; Amber could feel her face turning red. They kissed again, this time it was longer and more passionate. Being so into each other, they didn't realize that someone was watching them. Envy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He broke the kiss and groaned in agony. He slumped over Amber, making her kneel on the ground to hold him up. "What's wrong!" She saw something sticking out of his back. She traced it to the source of where it was coming from; it was one of Lust's extended nails. Without thinking, and being upset, Amber bit Lust's long finger really hard. Lust retracted her finger, cursing under her breath. She jumped from the small building she was standing on and said, "Well, well, well…I catch up to you and find that you're making out in an alley; how low class."

"Shut up!" Envy yelled.

"How dare you talk to me that way, you traitor" Lust's nails grew long and shot towards Envy. He moved aside and extended his arm into a blade, shoving it into Lust's chest. Lust wrapped her long nails around Envy's neck and dragged him closer. Amber started to draw a transmutation circle on the ground. But before she could finish, Lust had flung Envy into her and their bodies wiped away the chalk. Lust walked over to them and shoved those long nails into Envy's chest. Just as Amber was about to get up, Lust had stabbed her in her wounded shoulder. Amber screamed in pain. Envy became enraged and pulled out the nails in his chest, he lunged himself at Lust, tackling her to the ground and punching her. She scraped his face and he backed off. Amber sat on the ground drawing another transmutation circle. She clapped her hands on it and a giant concrete snake rose from it. As it rose higher from the ground, the bigger it became. Envy stood back so he wouldn't get hit. The snake flung at Lust and smashed her into a brick wall. All of a sudden Amber screamed and the snake disintegrated. Gluttony had suddenly appeared behind her and firmly held her arms behind her back. "Let her go!" Envy shouted. He was about to jump-kick the fat blob, but he was forced back. Lust had grabbed a hold of his leg. She restrained him and held one of her sharp nails pressed against his throat.

"How would you like to see her die?" Lust whispered seductively.

"You bitch" Envy growled.

"Humph, keep talking like that and I'll cut off your tongue."

Gluttony wrapped his large, fat hands around Amber's neck. He squeezed tightly; Amber's face started turning red and a few veins popped up. She gasped for air and desperately tried to pry Gluttony's hands open. Envy roughly pushed Lust off of him, getting a cut across his neck as he did so. He ran up behind Gluttony and covered his eyes, shoving his fingers hard into them. Gluttony released Amber from his grip, pushing Envy off of him and stumbling to the side screaming. Amber's body limply fell to the ground. Envy lifted her head up and pressed his fingers on a vein in her neck; she had a weak pulse. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded, and rain began falling. Lust stood up and was about to hit Envy, but the chimera from earlier, came onto the scene and pounced on her. It them jumped back and growled at her.

"Ugh! You stupid beast! What're you doing here? You were supposed to keep an eye on that Elric boy!" she shouted.

"He _was_ keeping an eye on me" came Edward's voice. Lust looked to her left and saw him standing there; his metal arm was formed into a jagged blade. At this point, Gluttony had stopped yelling; he was lying on the ground silently but still alive. The rain began to pour. Lust got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. Envy looked behind him and saw Edward.

"Hey, Full Metal!" he called.

Ed looked back at Envy, "What?"

"While you're busy, I'll take care of Amber" and without another word, he ran off with the girl in his arms.

"HEEEY! Where are you taking her!" Ed shouted, but Envy was already gone. "Damn. Alright, fine, I'll just kill you then." Ed charged towards Lust, she simply stood in place. "That's enough for today" she muttered, and disappeared. "HUH!" said Ed. Gluttony was gone as well. He stood there, in the rain, feeling a mix of emotions. The chimera approached him and rubbed it's nose on his arm. Ed patted it's head, "Thanks for saving me. But now I have to get Al…and Amber. Damn, I'm tired of all of this. Hmm, c'mon, let's get out of this rain." Ed climbed on the chimera's back and they took off.

Meanwhile, Envy walked around trying to find a place to rest. He came across a building that seemed to be closed. He decided that was probably the best place he could get at the moment, so he went over. He was about to break the door down, but didn't want to make a scene. He just sat on the doorstep with Amber's head resting on his lap. "Please, wake up" Envy begged as he ran his fingers through the girl's long, wet hair. "C'mon, open your eyes…" he gripped her hand tightly. Amber made a slight groan and she looked up at him, "Uhh…is it over?" He smiled and embraced her, "Yeah, they're gone."

"…Too tight.." Amber mumbled.

Envy released her and said, "Oops, sorry…Um, maybe I should take you home. Okay?"

Amber nodded. Envy took to the streets once again, carrying the girl on his back.

Ed and the chimera were going to go back to the house to rest; when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice saying, "Brother…Over here!" Ed found Al in pieces under brick rubble.

"Al! Hey, man, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just in shambles"

"Heh, I'll fix you up" Ed and the chimera moved as many bricks as possible and gathered up all of Al's body parts. Ed had put them all in a pile, clapped his hands and placed them on the parts. Al was whole again.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I've been worse. But in any case, we'd better get back to the house."

Al nodded and they all headed for Amber's house. When they arrived, Maria immediately came to their aid. The chimera however, ran off somewhere.

"Oh my goodness! Are you boys alright! You're soaking wet!" She ran over to them with towels.

"Here, go get cleaned up. And you can stay in the guest room tonight."

"Thank you very much ma'am" said Edward.

"Where's Amber?" she asked.

"Uh-well…I don't…know…One of the homunculi took her away.." Ed frowned.

"Oh, I see…" After that, there were no more words; just the sound of rain and thunder. Alphonse sat on the bed in the guest room, thinking. Ed walked in with a towel on his unbraided head, wearing nothing but white boxers. He sat next to Al and said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"…Don't try to hide it…You're worried about her too." Al replied glumly.

The little smile on Ed's faced wiped away and he frowned, staring at the floor.

Suddenly, Al jumped up saying, "AH! OH NO!"

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"We forgot Elk, at the inn!"

Ed fell over, making a strange sound. "Amber's missing and you're worried about a stupid cat!"

"Oh no, what have we done! What if Elk has died of starvation? Or maybe he's all alone and scared!"

-Meanwhile at the inn-

Elk was taken by an ugly fat lady, but managed to escape her clutches and ran away to the military base. That evening, when Roy Mustang went to take a shower; he saw the furry kitten at the bottom of his feet and screamed like a little school girl. "There's a cat in here! Get it away!" Roy ran out in the halls naked. "That's more punishment for what you said about me" Riza laughed evilly. "You insane woman! You know I'm afraid of cats! With their evil eyes, and claws, and fangs…And that hideous roar…" Little Elk had followed Roy out into the hallway and stared at him. _"Why did the strange naked man run away from me?" _Elk wondered. It made a soft "mew" at Roy and he shrieked, running back into the bathroom; locking the door. Riza picked up Elk and kissed his head. "Such a cute kitten, I think I'll call you 'Doron'. You're my new pet; wait till you meet Black Hayate."

-Back to Al and Ed-

"He's probably fine, don't worry." Ed patted Al's metal shoulder.

"AMBER!" Maria's voice shouted.

Ed, Al, and Mina came out into the living room to see what was going on. Envy was standing in the doorway with Amber in his arms. His hair was wet and in his face. The clothes on his body were soaked, and the outlines of his muscles could be seen through the clothes. He was out of breath from running so much. Envy took a step forward into the house, making a squishy sound on the welcome mat.

When Ed caught sight of Envy holding Amber in his arms, he rushed over and grabbed Envy by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to her!" he yelled.

"Back off! I saved her life and I came to bring her home!"

"You!…"

"Brother please, calm down! This isn't the time to fight!" Al placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Ed had let go of Envy's collar. "Please, come this way. You too Mina" Maria instructed, carrying more towels. Envy followed, glaring at Ed from the corner of his eye. Maria laid a towel out on Amber's bed so she wouldn't get the sheets wet. Envy placed her down on the towel. Amber squint her eyes open, "Mom…" she groaned. "Shh, its alright, you're safe. Just rest for now; oh, but we have to get you out of those wet clothes! Mina, help her change in the bathroom, please." "Okay. C'mon sis" She helped Amber walk to the bathroom. The mother turned to Envy and held his hands, "Thank you so much for bringing her home. I was really worried about her. What's your name, young man?"

"Uh, I'm Envy" he answered, a bit bashful to be called a 'young man'.

"'Envy'? That's a strange name, but it doesn't matter. Amber is so lucky to have such good friends…Maybe she's learned to open her heart, since her father died."

Envy frowned; he didn't know that she had lost her father. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Oh don't be. Here, you should dry off" she handed him a towel then left the room. Envy stood there for a moment and stared at the towel he was given. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. Should he be getting this close to the family? What if the mother found out that he's not human? Would she still call him a 'young man' then?...Trying to forget these thoughts, he began to dry himself off. His wounds had already healed. Mina returned to the room with Amber clinging to her weakly.

"Hey, boy."

Envy looked up.

"Could you excuse us for a moment? Amber needs to rest; you can come back in a little while."

Envy stood up and watched the older sister place the younger sister down on the bed. Amber's breathing was uneasy, and she was coughing a lot. He shut his eyes tightly as if he felt her pain and left the room. He entered the living room and spotted Ed and Al sitting on the sofa. Ed faced him with an angry expression on his face. Envy glared back, "Why do you keep staring at me like I'm the bad guy?"

"Because you are!" Ed rose to his feet, "This better not be some kind of trick. If you harmed her in any way-"

"Chill out, I didn't do anything to her! If anything, it was Lust and Gluttony who hurt her. So stop barking at me."

Al butted in, "C'mon brother, relax. Even though he's one of them, I believe we can trust him for now…Besides, he _did_ bring her back, right?"

"Yeah, you're right…Okay. You have my trust, _for now_" Ed sat back down with his arms folded and closed his eyes.

"Um, brother, maybe you should put some clothes on. You don't want everyone staring at your boxes all night, do you?"

Ed blushed and quietly went to the room to get his pants and black tank top. Al giggled at his brother's quick action. Envy simply rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall in the hallway with his arms crossed. Mina came out of the room and went into the kitchen to make tea. Ed came back into the living room dressed; he saw Mina and went over to her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's sick, has a fever; obviously from being out in the rain. Hey, do me a favor and get that pot out of there, and grab a can of vegetable soup from the cabinet. I hate to make you do this since you're a guest, but-"

"No, no, its fine" Ed interjected.

Envy decided to so see the sick girl. She was coughing, and holding her chest in pain. Envy felt somewhat responsible for her being sick; he should've gotten her out of the rain faster. He kneeled at her bedside and held her hand, "I'm sorry I got you sick".

Amber rubbed her eye then smiled at him, "Its not your fault, don't worry."

"But still, I'm sorry…Amber, I-"

"Oh, excuse me" said Al. He was standing in the doorway. Envy turned around to face him, Al walked over and kneeled down. "How are you feeling?"

Amber sat up, "I'm fine, really! What about you?"

"I'm good, but it looks like you've caught a fever. You should stay in bed for a while."

"Well, if you guys need my help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Sure…Well, I'd better go. Sorry for interrupting."

Amber turned her attention back to Envy, "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, its nothing. I'll tell you later…"

She unintentionally stared at him. Her eyes were somehow fixed on him. Envy stared back, thinking that she was trying to tell him something. "What's wrong? He asked.

"Your eyes are lovely. I've never met anyone with purple eyes before…" she answered.

"Amber…" Envy stared at her deeply, as if he was going to cry.

"Soup and tea is ready!" said Mina as she entered the room. Envy stood up to leave, but Amber grabbed his hand. "Please stay" she said. Envy nodded and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Okay sis, here you go" Mina placed the tray on her lap and smiled, "Feel better okay? If there's anything you need, call me." With that, she left the room.

**End of chapter 6!**


End file.
